dthqfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmet Brickowski - In The Navy
This is the song by Village People, who performed by Me. Lyrics Me: Where can you find pleasure Search the world for treasure Learn science technology Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true On the land or on the sea Where can you learn to fly Play in sports and skin dive Study oceanography Sign up for the big band Or sit in the grandstand When your team and others meet Chorus: In the navy Me: Yes, you can sail the seven seas Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Yes, you can put your mind at ease Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Come on now, people, make a stand Chorus: In the navy, in the navy Me: Can't you see we need a hand Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Come on, protect the mother land Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Come on and join your fellow man Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Come on people, and make a stand Chorus:'' In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy) '' Chorus: They want you, they want you They want you as a new recruit Me: If you like adventure Don't you wait to enter The recruiting office fast Don't you hesitate There is no need to wait They're signing up new seamen fast Maybe you are too young To join up today But don't you worry 'bout a thing For I'm sure there will be Always a good navy Protecting the land and sea Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Yes, you can sail the seven seas Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Yes, you can put your mind at ease Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Come on be bold and make a stand Chorus: In the navy, in the navy Me: ''Can't you see we need a hand Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Come on, protect the motherland Chorus: In the navy Me: ''Come on and join your fellow man Chorus: In the navy Me: Come on be bold and make a stand Chorus: In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy) Chorus: They want you, they want you '' ''They want you as a new recruit Me: Who me? Chorus: ''They want you, they want you '' They want you as a new recruit Me: But, but, but, I'm afraid of water! Hey, hey look Man, I get seasick even watchin' it on the TV! Chorus: ''They want you, they want you in the navy Me: ''Oh my goodness. What am I gonna do in a submarine? Chorus: They want you, they want you in the navy Chorus: In the navy Me: Yes, you can sail the seven seas Chorus: In the navy Me: Yes, you can put your mind at ease Chorus: In the navy Me: Come on be bold and make a stand Chorus: In the navy, in the navy Me: Can't you see we need a hand Chorus: In the navy Me: Come protect the motherland Chorus: In the navy Me: Come on and join your fellow man Chorus: In the navy Me: Come on be bold and make a stand Category:Songs